11thhourprfandomcom-20200215-history
Holly Thorn
General Biography Holly’s story begins with her mother, Mary Catherine Thorn. Kitty grew up in Gammonsburg, WA, her devote catholic parents, Joseph Paul-Antony Thorn and Mary Lazarus Thorn, who were prominent lawyers and are generally an “old money” type of family. She grew up in a very strict and austere environment, which she naturally rebelled. She became a Pagan in her early teens, delved into a few recreational drugs, involved in some minor shoplifting, however despite her parents’ beliefs she was generally an intelligent girl. During her sophomore year at Saint Linhard Christian Academy Kitty became pregnant with Holly. She was promptly dismissed from school and her mother kicked her out of the house never wanting to see her again. Kitty then moved to San Francisco, where she raised Holly on her own and the way she wished to have been raised. Holly does not know who her father may be. He was never involved or mentioned. Kitty juggled between several jobs as a waitress having never received a high school diploma. However she instilled Holly with a good sensible academic background and set a precedent for continued learning. Holly excelled in geography, technology, and spelling in elementary and middle school. On Holly’s 13th birthday, her and her mother got small matching tattoos of a black cat on their right ear lobes. This was in memoriam of Holly’s first cat Sapphire who had passed away of old age the year before. Holly chose her right ear for the tattoo as Sapphire used to nibble on it at night. Unfortunately a few months later, during a winter storm Kitty was fatally injured in a car accident. Holly being a minor was sent to live with her next of kin, Kitty’s parents. Holly barely knew anything of her maternal grandparents outside of their names and the fact that they wanted nothing to do with her mother or herself. Their meeting was a very awkward one. Her grandmother looked at her as if she was filthy, her grandfather seemed remorseful yet unsure of what to do. Her grandmother promptly had Holly baptized in the catholic faith and went as far as legally changing Holly’s name to Mary Margaret. Holly, already depressed and distraught over the loss of her mother was further devastated by the loss of her own identity. Holly at her strongest moments has her mother’s free spirit, which her grandmother fears and views as sinful. Her grandmother also burned most of Holly’s belongings. Holly managed to save a few photographs of her and her mother, an old sweater of her mother’s, and a vintage crochet headband that she wears whenever her grandmother is not around. ‘Mary Margaret’ was enrolled at Saint Linhard Christian Academy after taking a year off after her mother’s death. Her grandparents had home-schooled her to fill in any gaps they believed she might have had in her education. She was enrolled for the year she should have been in had she not missed any school. ‘Mary Margaret’ has generally hated her home life since her mother’s passing and feels she must do as her mother had done to keep sane. She was labeled as an outcast at the school, keeping to herself for the most part. She would protest outside of mass, practice paganism on school grounds, skip most of her classes to make and sell jewelry, and refuse to answer to Mary Margaret among many other things. If anything, Holly was being true to herself. It also meant that ‘Mary Margaret’ was expelled from the Christian catholic school. Unfortunately for her self-preservation Holly felt her grandmother’s wrath. Her grandmother was in full belief of corporal punishment. At least once a week her grandmother with a wooden stick would strike Holly. Those nights Holly would sneak out of the house and spend the night at the local youth centre. There she met up with a Pagan community and for the first time since the death of her mother found a sense of home. On her 16th birthday Holly had saved up enough money for another tattoo. Forging her grandfather’s signature she received a large peacock tattoo covering the left side of her back from her shoulder blade to the upper part of her bum. Upon coming home, she was caned by her grandmother and locked in her room to repent for two days. Holly instead mediated and practiced yoga for that duration. Holly used to make jewelry with her mother, and continues to make jewelry mostly from found objects, such as bottle caps. She sells her wares at the youth centre and during lunch hour. She is saving up to change her name back to her birth name and to move out on her own when she’s 18. Holly often volunteers at the local humane society and has slept with the animals on nights she’s not at the youth centre. For this current school year her grandparents have enrolled ‘Mary Margaret’ at the Honorable Wilfred Gammon Institute hoping to have her educated at least, now having been banned from all the nearby catholic schools. Holly was on the swim and track teams at her old middle school in San Francisco so ‘Mary Margaret’ has signed up to participate here at the Gammon Institute. Holly is more optimistic this school year for it’s not a catholic school and she will be boarding away from home. Some Quick Misc Facts Holly currently has three pets, a 2 year old grey tabby cat named Moonstone(aka Moony, Moon Tail, Moonsters), and two beta fish Luna (blue/violet), and Solaris(red/orange). She is often adorned in vintage Indian, Middle Eastern, Turkish jewelry. She was born deaf in the left ear. She is vegan for animal rights, and dietary holistic beliefs. Category:Rangers